


Twice Bitten

by macwritesthings



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge, Come Sharing, M/M, Wrist Cuffs, part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: Armie thinks Timmy looks beautiful tied up and covered in marks.





	Twice Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN Heart Eyes prompt of biting. Set in the universe of [ What We Both Need](https://archiveofourown.org/series/994095), but this can also be read as a one-shot.

_Armie_

Timmy shivered beneath him, chest heaving as he gasped for breath, fingers grasping at the air above his head, slender wrists encircled by deep navy cuffs, the color stark against his skin, and he whimpered a little when Armie pulled back, taking his weight off of him, eyes opening and latching onto his, blurred and unfocused and so full of _want_ it took Armie’s breath away.

He dropped his head, nuzzling at Timmy’s throat, right above the collar that matched the cuffs, just to feel him sigh, tip his head back, strain to reach him somehow even though his hands were tied down, and Armie scraped his teeth gently over the patch of exposed skin above the collar, feeling Timmy’s moan vibrate through his lips. He smiled at that, shifting lower, attaching teeth to Timmy’s collarbone and biting softly, Timmy’s hips jerking up against Armie’s stomach, smearing precome over his skin, and when Armie applied more pressure, teeth firm over the bone, tongue licking the skin caught between his teeth, Timmy went limp, whimpering gasps the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

He was beautiful like this, Armie thought, pulling back to admire the mark forming, closing his mouth around it and sucking the abused flesh into his mouth, worrying it with teeth and tongue until Timmy was squirming again, almost sobbing, hips twisting under Armie’s and eyelashes fluttering over those dazed, gorgeous eyes as he floated in subspace, completely open and vulnerable and willing to take whatever Armie would give him.

Armie finally released Timmy’s skin, licking one last time over the mark now blooming on his chest, smug at the strangled groan that escaped his sub when he did so, shifting lower on Timmy’s torso and repeating the process, delicately biting the flesh around one nipple, making his boy cry out and arch off the bed and Armie _bit_ the pert, pink nub and didn’t let up, keeping his eyes on Timmy’s face for any sign of distress, pleased when his mouth fell open, slack with pleasure, hands clenching and unclenching in fists above his head. He licked over that mark, moved on.

Made his way down Timmy’s torso, crescent-moon bites in his wake, licking and sucking over bruised, abused skin, dragging his nails up and down Timmy’s thighs lightly as he finally nuzzled between his thighs, dragging his lower lip over the crease of groin and hip before sinking his teeth, hard, into the soft flesh of Timmy’s inner thigh and pressing his hips back down on the bed when he hitched them up, seeking friction, and he rolled the skin between his teeth and tongue until Timmy was crying out, practically _sobbing_ , tiny incoherent pleas escaping in broken gasps, and he finally let go of the skin, admiring the bruise already forming, pressing his fingers into it and making Timmy moan brokenly.

He kept his fingers there for a moment, watching Timmy’s head loll to one side, tears trailing down his face, mouth open and soft, inviting, entire body flushed and covered in his teeth, his marks, and he stroked his fingers gently over Timmy’s thigh, nails scratching. “Color, baby?” he asked, keeping his touches soothing, gentle.

It took Timmy a moment to answer, licking his lips and opening his mouth several times before finally sighing out “green”, his eyes opening, hooded and blurred and checked out, focusing only when he looked at Armie, and Armie smiled at him, rubbed his fingers over the head of Timmy’s dick and delighted in the jerk of his hips, the sobbing breath that escaped him,

“That’s my good boy,” he crooned, taking his fingers, smeared with precome, and pressing them against Timmy’s mouth, feeling himself get even harder as Timmy just opened his mouth and let Armie rub his fingers over his tongue, his lips, pushing the taste of himself into Timmy’s mouth, and when he withdrew his fingers Timmy licked his lips and hummed a little, and Armie kissed that soft, reddened mouth, keeping it sweet, mostly innocent, until Timmy was straining up against him, and then he smiled and pulled back, hands on Timmy’s hips.

“I’m going to flip you over now, baby,” he said, petting over Timmy’s skin and nuzzling above his collar again, and Timmy just nodded, curls stuck to his forehead and spread out on the pillow, and Armie carefully flipped him, Timmy’s wrists crossing over his head as he did so, and Armie smiled and ran one hand down his back, scraping his nails over his ass.

He couldn’t mark up one side of his boy and not the other, now, could he?


End file.
